The War of Peace
by sarabell
Summary: Introducing a new goddess! Melody, goddess of music and harmony


The War of Peace  
  
I sighed as I glanced over at Ares, who was smiling with glee. I am  
  
Melody, the goddess of music and harmony. I grew more depressed as I again  
  
thought of the upcoming war between two rival cities in Greece. Ares began  
  
polishing his favorite weapon, singing in a gruff voice, "Athena lost, there is a  
  
war. With blood and guts and all the gore," he ended, looking at me squarely in  
  
the eyes, as if to yell ha-ha in my face. I had had enough of his bragging attitude,  
  
as I stood up and grabbed my precocious harp, my power object, and walked away.  
  
I laid in bed, listening to the haunting sounds of people praying to me for peace. I  
  
closed my eyes to shut it away, but instead was greeted by the images of elders  
  
and children crying. They cried out my name and wore a pendent of my symbol,  
  
a musical note, hoping for me to hear their cries. I shot my eyes open, panting  
  
with fear. I couldn't take it anymore! I had to stop this war.  
  
The next few days, I spent all my spare time observing the war. I researched in  
  
their daily scrolls to find the problem or the cause of this war. After many days of  
  
studying, I found that the war was started by a bet between Ares and Athena.  
  
They had made a bet that if Ares could outwit her a single game, she would let  
  
him start a war of nothingness. Ares won the bet and had been planning the war  
  
ever since. I couldn't believe two gods would ever make a bet like this! But, deep  
  
down I knew that the gods were known to do things like that. Jealously, and  
  
wanton were two great aspects that the gods would always have.  
  
After discovering the truth of the whole incident, I pondered about my garden, my  
  
eyes fidgeting nervously. How could I stop this war? I knew deep down what I  
  
had to do, but something was holding me back. I kept consoling myself, saying  
  
that stopping this war was the right thing to do. Unfortunately, there was a little  
  
part, in the back of my mind, holding me back. As soon as I would convince  
  
myself about stopping the war, suddenly my thoughts would turn to the bet, and  
  
how I shouldn't mess it up. It was like an elastic band, shooting back as soon as  
  
it reached its final destination. I hated this feeling, especially when I knew that it  
  
was very unlike me to think of the gods first. A thought sprang through me as  
  
soon as I realized that I would have never thought this... voluntarily. I turned  
  
around, looking about suspiciously. I walked slowly, stopping to search once  
  
more. Finally the source of this confusion was spotted under an apple tree. The  
  
dreaded black rose vine clung to the brick wall stubbornly. Black roses were  
  
invented by my mother, Metis as a child. They were dreaded things. They would  
  
carry a god's request and grant it by toying with minds. I walked over and strung  
  
one note on my harp which made the roses stretch back through a crack. I  
  
instantly became alert and aware of what now was to come. What was to come  
  
was a mending in the battlefield.  
  
On a cold, misty morning, I made my way to the Oak Field, where the battle was  
  
to be fought. As I reached the extensive field, trudging along with my harp, dawn  
  
had arisen. Both troops were hiding in bushes on either side. I setup my harp as I  
  
kept glancing up to check their positions. When I was done, I sat and waited  
  
while the fighters prepared themselves for battle. I started to fidget with my  
  
fingers but was startled by the sudden crack of a branch followed by the yells of  
  
men. I quickly sat up and started to play my harp. My fingers gracefully weaved  
  
their way around the harp, letting the most beautiful music release itself. The  
  
men stopped in their tracks and drowned in both their thoughts and the music.  
  
They thought of what this war was about and how the raging god of war had toyed with their minds into starting the war. Their faces changed from ones full of  
  
fury to a peaceful face that showed both passion and understanding. They  
  
started to walk in a slow, thoughtful way and as they reached their opponents,  
  
they would shake hands, grinning. I smiled with success and made my way back  
  
up the hill.  
  
My brown curly hair and flowing rainbow robe fit my happy face for the next few  
  
days. I was always happy and collected much sleep without nightmares. The  
  
prayers I heard were prayers of thanks and gratitude. Whenever I wished to see  
  
the families affected by the war, I saw cheerful people, their faces no longer long  
  
with sorrow. As I noticed this, my smile widened and my spirits brightened. So  
  
one day, when I found Ares cursing under an oak tree, I leaned down and  
  
whispered, "Harmony won, there is no war. With love and peace we can go far,"  
  
The End 


End file.
